


What water gave me

by Enchantable



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Rehabilitation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantable/pseuds/Enchantable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raleigh left before he could get proper rehabilitation for his shoulder, five years later he's paying the price</p>
            </blockquote>





	What water gave me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Mako and Raleigh taking a nice bath together :3

Raleigh was never one for baths before. 

Manliness was kind of part of the deal and water rations made it difficult. The last time he could remember having a proper bath was in the hospital, where they soaked his shoulder to try and losen up the muscles. It worked, but then he left for the wall and it wasn’t as if there were bathtubs around there. 

But now he’s a pilot and something of a hero. He’s also got a seriously busted left shoulder that’s being subject to a new circle of hell called physical therapy. The muscles are moved and bent and stimulated and he’s pretty sure if someone sticks one ore needle in him he’s going to kill them all. Even so, the hot water feels incredible on his skin as he sinks into the underground pool.

"You look like you’re going to drown."

He cracks open an eye and immediately wishes he hadn’t. The underground pool is warm and wonderful and big, but there is only one. And despite his best efforts, he’s not the only one who got injured in their final mission. Mako has already looked away from him and is pulling off her clothes. His throat works convulsively as she strips to her undergarments and slides in.

His slight embarrassment is ridiculous, all things considered. But it is there. Especially because she can not only see the lines that cross his shoulder but the ones that span his lower ribs and pelvis. Thankfully he isn’t fully naked, but everything is still bared and he’s got an irrational urge to say he’s done and get out of the pool. Except Mako ducks under the water and when she pushes herself up, hair slicked back to reveal all the angles of her face, he doesn’t think he’s ever seen something so lovely. 

"How’s your shoulder?" she asks, coming over to him.

"Hurts like a bitch," he says. 

"Electro stimulation does that," she tells him, “but you—"

"Didn’t tend to the original damage," he finishes with a groan, “really regretting that right now."

She doesn’t tell him it’s his fault or that he deserves it. Instead she comes over to him and maneuvers so she’s behind him. She doesn’t wait for permission as her finges come into contact with his skin. He knows she doesn’t know acupuncture or anything. He’s seen inside her mind after all, even if the half considered thought makes him feel like a total ass. Her hand presses to his shoulder and he catches his breath. 

"Don’t hold your breath," she tells him as her fingers begin to work the muscle. 

He forces himself to breath, even if it’s through gritted teeth. She may not know acupuncture, but her small hands dig into his tense muscles and gently coax relaxation from them. It hurts like hell but slowly the tension seems to seep out of him as she works her hands on his back and shoulder. She’s precise, but the movement isn’t cold. When she comes to his front he looks down at her as she focuses on his skin, her fingers just barely avoiding his nipple. 

"You’re good at this," he says finally, his voice light. 

She doesn’t reply as she moves her hands down his arm. Even with all the touching that’s been done to his once untouched scars, Mako’s touch is different. It’s more intimate, and not just because they’re both almost naked in the water. She seems to know the parts that hurt the most, when to be gentle and when to be firmer. When her thumbs dig into his elbow he jerks away reflexively and she glances up and glares at him.

"Hold still," she orders.

"That—" he stops when the glare sharpens, “yeah," he says instead, “sorry."

She nods and continues her work as he fights to hold still. By the time her hand has reached his fingers his bad arm feels equal parts like jelly and a million bucks. She lowers her hands and he goes to raise his arm, but her fingers press to his shoulders. She lacks the brute strength to force him under the water, but all she has to do is touch him and he complies.

He looks over at her as she settles herself against the wall. Her eyes are closed and her head is back against the rocks but she doesn’t look relaxed. He makes his way over to her as quietly as he can and sits next to her. She’s giving off every signal that she doesn’t want to be touched or spoken to but he’s content in the silence. He’s had those times too. Still submerged he rolls his shoulder as he settles next to her. 

"They named Herc Marshall today," she says finally, her voice thick with anger and shame at her own emotions.

He nods wordlessly. He’s heard the news. Herc is good—he’s great even. He understands everything and he’ll be a good leader. But this time last week Stacker was the Marshall and in charge of the shatterdome. And despite all the logic and necessity behind the decision, Mako doesn’t like the idea that he’s so easily replaced. It makes no sense but Raleigh is very familiar with things not making sense and happening all the same. 

"It’s alright to miss him," he says finally, feeling the need to get the words out between them.

Mako opens one eye and Raleigh braces himself for the fallout. But that one eye is too bright and though he can see her struggling to hold back the emotion, he knows it’s a losing battle. The tear that breaks free is followed all too rapidly by another. Clumsily he reaches forward and pulls his co-pilot towards him. She stiffens slightly before collapsing against him, her face burying in his good shoulder as she cries. 

Raleigh holds her to him as she sobs, his arms wrapping around her and pulling her close before her legs can buckle. He lowers them both to the seat that runs around the perimeter of the pool and sits with her while she finally lets herself lose control over the death of her adoptive father. And if his arm aches a little at the thought of what Stacker would do if he saw them together in their underwear, well, he finds that oddly fitting.


End file.
